


What's in a Name?

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "brand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

Illya snorted as watched Napoleon search his wardrobe for just the right shirt. All of Napoleon’s clothing had to have a designer label. When they were last in Rome, Illya watched as Napoleon cast aside a finely crafted silk shirt when he discovered it wasn’t Armani.

Illya prided himself that he never cared about brands – as long as it was suitable for his purpose that was fine with him.

Napoleon was finally ready and the pair set off for dinner.

Napoleon looked up to see Illya wrinkling his nose at his drink. “What’s the matter?”

“The vodka. It’s not Stolichnaya.”


End file.
